


Mari In Wonderland (One Shot)

by LeoLucid



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Alice in Wonderland References, F/M, Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoLucid/pseuds/LeoLucid
Summary: Marinette decides to go to the park for the afternoon to enjoy her favorite book when she sees Sabrina who seems to be in trouble. She follows her and ends up going down a mysterious hole where she finds herself to be stuck in Wonderland where she encounters Chat Noir as the Cheshire Cat to escort and more of her friends. How can she get out of this one?





	Mari In Wonderland (One Shot)

“I think this should be a good spot to read! We’re lucky that there’s not a lot of people here in the park so I can focus on this book.” Marinette gleefully exclaimed, laying her blanket down on the soft grass under the shade of the tree. Tikki flew around Mari’s head in agreement. 

“This spot is absolutely perfect, Marinette. You should be finished with the book in no time. But remind me, why did you choose Alice in Wonderland as your book of choice?” She questioned.

Marinette flipped the cover open and began to scan the first page. “It’s one of my favorite childhood stories. Ever since I was a kid I always like the wonders and magic of Wonderland. When I saw it on the library bookshelf I couldn’t help but pick it up. There’s already so much nostalgia coming from this first chapter!”

Tikki giggled and settled inside the small picnic basket that contained cookies from the bakery. “You have fun reading your book! I’m going to snack on some cookies and take a nap.”

“Make sure you leave me some cookies too, Tikki. Enjoy your nap.” Marinette smiled. Her attention turned back toward the children’s book and began to read the first chapter. 

The lull of the park’s fountain and the rustling of the leaves made Tikki fall asleep fairly quickly. Mari was still flipping through the pages, enjoying the warm weather and peace of the best park in Paris. She smiled everytime she came across a scene that she remembered reading from long ago which encouraged her to continue.

An hour passed by and Marinette was already a quarter way through the book. She set the book down on her lap to give her eyes a little break. She yawned and stretched out her back. Tikki was still sound asleep and the park was still empty. Her mind wandered a little bit, thinking about her crush, Adrien Agreste. 

She couldn’t help but blush at mental picture she had of him. His beautiful blonde hair, his mint green eyes, his perfect smile that made butterflies go wild in her stomach, and his caring personality made her swoon. She really hoped that Adrien would see her as more than a friend someday. 

Her fantasies paused as she noticed Sabrina wandering around the park, looking at her watch and running around in a panic. “Oh no! I’m late! I’m late! The queen is going to kill me! I have to hurry!”

Marinette stood up and made her way towards the anxious Sabrina. As she got closer she began to notice how strange Sabrina was dressed. She had on red bow tie, a yellow vest and a red petticoat that matched her glasses. What really stood out however, was the two, white bunny ears that stood tall on top of her head. “Hey, Sabrina, are you okay?”

Sabrina jumped at the sound of Mari’s voice. “No time! I have to go see the queen! I’m late!” 

Before Marinette could calm her down, Sabrina took off running, her ears flapping slightly from the wind. “Wait! Sabrina!” She called after her, wanting to help whatever problem she had. 

Marinette ran close behind her, curious on what could be so important. When she thought she had gotten in arm’s reach of her friend, she tried to grab her coat. Right as she tried to grab her though, Sabrina jumped and began to fall down a hole that seemingly popped up out of nowhere. 

Mari slowed down to avoid falling in after her. Her arms swung rapidly as she tried to regain her balance but her clumsy body betrayed her. She fell forward and began to plummet down the dark hole right after Sabrina. 

“Tikki!” She shouted, trying to wake up her kwami for a last minute transformation to get out. But, nobody came after her. She began to fall further and further down the hole, the light from the surface getting smaller and smaller. 

For a few moments, Marinette was surrounded by complete darkness. However, the rushing sound of air as she fell began to quiet down and her body became lighter. She opened one eye and found that the dark hole had transformed. There was no longer dirt and roots along the walls. Instead there was pink wallpaper covered in hearts, diamonds, clubs, and spades.

She opened up her other blue eye and gasped as various items began to float up beside her. A large grandfather clock ticked, papers and books flew up and grand paintings made their way up. As she fell further down, the walls began to appear decorated with mirrors and shelves filled with vases and trinkets. 

“I wonder how far this hole goes down for. I feel like I’ve been falling for a while now.” Mari talked to herself, looking down. Her eyes widened as she realized that she was no longer wearing her favorite outfit, but instead a baby blue dress with a white, frilly apron.

“What is going on here?” She inquired, holding her chin in thought. All of a sudden, she began to fall a little faster and she landed on a wooden floor. She hissed and rubbed her butt to relieve some of the pain. Her eyes wandered around the room, taking in how everything seemed to twist and turn randomly. 

In the distance, she could see Sabrina’s shadow running down the hall. “I’m late! I’m late!” She shouted. Marinette rushed to her feet to try to catching up with her.

“Sabrina! Sabrina! Wait!” She yelled. “I want to help you! Please, wait!”

By the time Marinette reached the end of the hall, Sabrina was nowhere to be seen. As she caught her breath, she looked around the room. The room was mostly empty except for a small curtain close to the ground. With no other clue in sight, she bent down and drew the velvet curtains back. A tiny door with a golden knob revealed itself. Mari peeked through the keyhole and watched Sabrina running into what looked like a little forest. 

She attempted to twist the knob but it was firmly locked. “Ow! Don’t twist so hard, Mari!”

“Ah!” She yelped and tumbled back. She watched the knob yawn and click his tongue in shock. The door knob almost resembled her father. “Um, dad?”

“Aw, does my little girl want to go through the door? I’m sorry sweetie, but you’re too big. You couldn’t possibly fit through here.” He apologized. Mari scratched her head in thought, wondering if there was another way to get through. 

The knob spoke up again. “There are some potion around here that should help you shrink down. Check the table behind you.”

Mari turned her head and noticed a glass table that wasn’t in the room before. On top of the table was a little glass vial filled with a purple liquid. The tag said “Drink me!” in gorgeous cursive lettering. She took the top off and gave it a small sniff. It smelled fruity and sweet. 

“Well, bottoms up!” She encouraged herself before taking a swig at the sweet drink. She placed the cap back on and set it on the table. “Hmm, I don’t feel anything. Maybe I-”

Suddenly, Mari began to shrink down rapidly, the table getting bigger and the walls growing taller. She looked at herself to make sure all of her limbs were proportionate. Once she figured that she was mostly normal she approached the knob. But now she was too small to even reach him. 

The knob chuckled. “Well, now you’re too small! And besides, you don’t even have the key to unlock me.”

“A key? I didn’t see a key anywhere.” 

“It’s on the table, sweetie. It was right next to the potion you drank.” He assured her. She looked up at the table and sure enough, right next to the bottle was a golden key. She frowned, realizing now that she is too small to reach it. 

“How do I reach it? The legs of the table are too big and slippery to climb.” She questioned. 

“All you have to do is grow a few feet to reach it. Cookies should do the trick!” The knob answered. And just like that, a small chest of fresh cookies appeared in front of Marinette. She inspected the cookies, impressed with how pretty they looked. They were all decorated in bright icing and all of them had “Eat Me!” or “Try Me!” on them. 

She picked up a pink cookie and took a big bite. It was warm and wonderfully chewy. They reminded her of her mom’s sugar cookies back home. She happily finished the rest of the cookie and waited for it to take effect. Within a couple of seconds she began to grow rapidly. 

Perhaps a little too rapidly.

Her head hit the ceiling and the whole room shook. “Ouch! I think I ate too much of that magical cookie.” She admitted. “At least I can reach the key and potion now.”

Marinette picked up the small key and leftover potion bottle. Hoping that the key will shrink with her, she went ahead and drank the rest of the potion. Once again, she began to shrink back down but this time she was just the right height for the door. The key was also still easy to carry even though it appeared bigger than before.

She inserted the key into the hole and twisted. “Great job! I’m so proud of you, sweetie.” The doorknob praised. Mari laughed and gently pulled the door open. 

“Thanks, dad. I’ll see you later!” She departed. The door closed behind her and she made her way towards the forest where Sabrina disappeared into. 

There didn’t seem to be anyone else around. There was nothing but the sound of the trees swaying back and forth and her own footsteps. Everything did seem much brighter however. The grass was greener than the grass back in Paris and the trees were taller than most of the buildings back home too. Despite being alone, it made her feel safe.

It wasn’t until she reached a fork in the road where she felt stumped. There was a sign that pointed in each direction but all it said was “This Way” and “That Way.” She sighed, not knowing which road to take that would lead her where she wants to go.

“You look lost, Little Lady. Is there any chance that this cat could be of assistance?” A suave voice sounded from the treetops. Mari looked up and found a familiar face lying on a branch, wearing a thick black and green striped sweater and black mask.

“Hello, Chat Noir. I didn’t expect to see you here. Are you supposed to be the Cheshire Cat?” She greeted. 

Chat hopped off the branch and landed on the ground in front of Marinette. “I can be whatever you want me to be, Princess. And it looks like you need a tour guide. Where are you heading?”

“I’m trying to find Sabrina. She looked like she was in trouble and I couldn’t just leave her alone. Do you know where she went?” She trusted the mischievous cat. Chat smirked and took hold of Mari’s hand. 

“Of course I do! My sense of direction and observation skills are purrfect. Just follow me and try not to get into any trouble.” He winked. Marinette rolled her eyes but she felt her cheeks get warm. 

Ever since they had the bonding moment the night the Glaciator threatened Paris Marinette has been more aware of Chat Noir. He wasn’t simply the flirtatious hero that she thought he was. He could actually be very sweet and she wanted to try to get to know him better. His flirting has become a lot more tolerable and some lines even made her heart quicken just a bit.

She would never admit that as Marinette or Ladybug though. 

The two headed onto the path to the right and searched for Sabrina. During the walk, Chat was making conversation. “So, did the person who broke your heart that night end up being sorry for it?”

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, did they apologize or at least face some bad karma by tripping or something?” He clarified. She shook her head.

“No, I don’t think they face any karma, but they did make up for it. We should be able to spend time together soon when they’re free.” She confessed. Chat didn’t seem satisfied with her answer though. 

“Are you sure that this person is the right one for you? I just think that this person should know how it feels to get their heart broken for a moment just like you did. What if they haven’t learned their lesson?” He pointed out. 

Mari simply laughed. “I’m sure it’ll be fine, Chat. I think they suffered enough. I don’t think they’ll end up bailing on me again. In fact, they are the one who asked me out. Not the other way around.”

He shrugged and gave her a small, sad smile. “I just don’t want to see you get hurt again, Princess. If it were me, I would’ve never left you alone. Believe it or not, I’ve actually grown pretty fond of you. You’re really smart and compassionate. Anyone would be a fool not to take the opportunity to spend time with you.”

Mari hid her blush by looking away from Chat. It’s been awhile since she received such a genuine compliment. She wondered how Chat could be so blunt without feeling embarrassed. Little did she know that even he was surprised by his own confession.

The sound of whistles and clinking teacups broke their moment. They approached a clearing where a long table was set up with teacups of all different sizes and shapes. Chairs sat along the full length of the table however, only two chairs were occupied. Nino and Alya toasted to each other and took sips of their tea in those chairs. 

Nino wore a large top hat and bow tie. His vest and blazer matched Alya’s orange dress and hair bow. Both of them seemed to be singing and having a great time together.

Excited to be seeing more of her friends, Marinette sprinted towards the table and tried to greet them. “Alya! Nino! What are you guys doing here?”

“We’re just celebrating our unbirthdays. It was Nino’s idea to have this tea party.” Alya explained. Nino simply pumped his fist and cheered. 

“What’s an unbirthday?” Mari asked. 

Nino poured a cup of tea for her and Chat as he gladly talked about the idea of celebrating unbirthdays. “It’s a special day where you celebrate the fact that it isn’t your birthday. Is today your birthday, Marinette?”

“No.” She stated.

“Then Merry Unbirthday to you, Marinette!” Nino toasted. Mari toasted along with him and drank the tea he poured for her. Alya drank with them as well and wished Chat a Merry Unbirthday too. The tea was nice and hot and tasted like it was freshly brewed. Mari wished she could stick around and celebrate with them, but she had more important things on her mind. 

Chat took the initiative to say goodbye. “While me and the little lady would love to drink tea and sing with your guys, we have business to take care of. We’re looking for someone very important. We’ll see you guys later!”

He placed his hands delicately on Mari’s shoulders and guided her away from the bustling table. Her friends waved goodbye and wished her luck on her mission. “I had a feeling that if we sat down then we would’ve been stuck their for a while.” Chat mentioned.

“I agree. I may come back after I make sure that Sabrina is okay.” 

“I just may end up joining you for that too, Princess.” Chat once again gave her his signature wink and smirk. “I’m actually a hit at parties.”

“Oh really? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you attend a party that was a disaster.” She joked, giggling to herself. 

The path that they were following was surrounded by grass and the most beautiful flowers Marinette has ever seen. They seemed to be growing taller and taller as they walked on. The grass only reached their knees but then it began to extend passed their hips. Within minutes, the grass well reached the half the size of the Eiffel Tower. Chat didn’t looked too concerned so Marinette tried to stay cool as well. In addition to the grass growing taller, the flowers were ginormous. All of them seemed to have faces and smiled at the two travelers.

The path ended in front of large stems of grass which Chat Noir pulled back. On top of a large mushroom sat Rose and Juleka, talking and enjoying the flowers. Rose noticed the two almost immediately. “Marinette! Chat Noir! How are you?”

Mari gave a small wave. “Hi, Rose. Juleka. We’re doing good. Right now we’re trying to find Sabrina. Have you seen her come by this way?”

Juleka crossed her arms. “I think she went this way to get to the queen’s castle. I think there was an important meeting going on or something.”

Rose nodded cheerfully. “Oh yes! The queen is having an event that’s very important. Sabrina went that way!” She pointed behind herself. “I hope Sabrina doesn’t get into too much trouble for being late. I would hate to see her get yelled at.”

“Thank you, ladies. We’ll just be on our way now. We’ll see you later! Enjoy your flowers!” Chat again moved the journey along. Marinette followed close behind him, trying not to get lost. 

The grass and flowers began to shrink down again as they continued to walk along the path. In the distance, Mari could see rose bushes and a large castle belonging to the queen. However, the queen nor Sabrina was anywhere in sight. The only people they could see was Max and Kim, carrying buckets of red paint and paintbrushes. They were dressed like playing cards.

“Hey guys. Have you seen Sabrina anywhere?” Chat asked. Max and Kim shook their heads and began to splash red paint on the white roses. 

“No clue but that doesn’t matter! The queen wants all the roses to be painted red! We have to get the job done before she comes back. If it’s not done in time then she’ll have our heads!” Max blurted out. Kim nodded and aggressively painted a rose with red paint. 

Before Marinette could question their logic, a loud trumpet sounded and drums began to play. Kim and Max jumped and scrambled to look presentable. They put their painting tools down on the grass and bowed, waiting for the queen to make her appearance. 

From the crowd of playing cards, Chloe emerged with her head held high and her lip sticking out. She wore a large yellow and black dress and a golden tiara on top of her head. She held her hand up to stop the music and looked down on Max and Kim who were shaking in fear. 

Chloe then turned her attention to the rose bushes which were dripping wet with paint. “What is this?!” She practically screeched. “Who painted my white roses red?”

Kim and Max remained silent, realizing that they may have made a grave mistake. Chloe screamed and stomped her foot like a toddler. “Tell me who painted my roses red! Or else I’ll have your heads!”

“I-it was those two!” Kim pointed towards Chat and Marinette who were standing to the side. “They are the culprits who painted your roses.”

Chloe huffed. “Of course. Only Marinette would be cruel enough to ruin my gorgeous roses! But I didn’t expect this kind of behavior from you Chat Noir! I guess Marinette can manipulate anyone into doing some dirty work. Seize them!”

Marinette held up her hands in defense. “Hey! Chat and I didn’t do anything! We just got here!”

“She’s right! We just showed up and the roses were already in the process of being painted. We had nothing to do with this.” Chat defended. 

The stubborn queen scowled. “I don’t care. You obviously did this because you two are so jealous of my lavish lifestyle. Off with Marinette’s head!”

“Don’t I get a trial at least! This is fair!” Mari protested. “If you are such a great queen than surely you can be fair enough to have a trial.”

Chloe gasped. “Are you insinuating that I’m not a great queen? I’m the best queen that ever walked the planet! I want both of their heads right now! How dare they say that I’m not great!”

Sabrina stepped out from behind Chloe and pointed towards them. “By the queen’s orders, get them!”

“I think it would be best to run away from here, Princess.” Chat nervously backed away from the guards who held up sharp spears. 

“I couldn’t agree with you more, Chat. Let’s get out of here!”

Chat scooped up Marinette in his arms and quickly ran away from the guards who were trying to surround them. Sabrina and Chloe both shouted. “Don’t let them get away!”

Mari tightened her hold around Chat’s shoulders, scared that he may end up dropping her. Chat held her closer to reassure her that he would keep her safe, no matter what. The guards chased after them through the forest, but they couldn’t catch up to Chat’s speed and reflexes. They moved deeper and deeper into the forest, hiding within the treetops. 

They listened carefully for the guards’ footsteps, staying silent until the coast was clear. Once they figured that they were finally safe they sighed in relief. Chat set Marinette down on the branch. “We’re lucky those guys were slow. But then again no one could match my speed.”

“Having fun giving yourself compliments?” Mari teased, adrenaline still pumping through her veins. “I have to admit, that was thrilling.”

“Tell me about it. I didn’t expect to be framed like that at all! I’ll have give Kim and Max a piece of my mind. Anyways, now you know that Sabrina is okay and is totally on Queen Chloe’s side, what are you going to do now?” 

Marinette swung her legs back and forth while she sat on the branch. “I don’t know. I think I may just go home. I don’t know what time it is but it has to be late. My parents are probably getting worried about me. Do you know the way back?”

“Yeah. While it’s sad to see you leave I know that we’ll meet again soon. I hope you return home safely, Princess.” Chat sweetly smiled and gave Marinette a kiss on the cheek. 

Marinette felt her eyes close and she could hear the distant sound of the park’s fountain working again. Someone was calling her name. “Marinette? Marinette, I think it’s time to wake up.”

She slowly opened her eyes to see Adrien, holding back a small laugh. She was now wide awake and her heart was going a mile a minute. “A-A-Adrien! How long was I sleeping for?”

“I don’t know since I just arrived but it looks like you’ve been asleep for a while. It’s getting late. Would you like me to help you clean up and walk you home?” He offered, already picking up the picnic basket.

Marinette took a deep breath, keeping her cool and hoping to channel her inner Chat Noir. “Yeah, that would be great. Thanks, Adrien.”

“No problem, Marinette. Glad to help. By the way, what book are you holding there?” 

“Oh, this? It’s just Alice in Wonderland. I must’ve fell asleep while I was reading it. Not that I find this book boring! It’s actually one of my favorite stories!” She revealed.

Adrien smiled and threw the blanket over his shoulder to carry. “That’s my favorite story too. It seems like we have another thing in common.”

Marinette smiled to herself, thinking that she was right. This was the right person for her.


End file.
